1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring 3-dimensional (3D) interocular crosstalk, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for measuring 3D interocular crosstalk, which is able to measure 3D interocular crosstalk of a stereoscopic image being processed to be presented in a display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Analog broadcast environments have been rapidly transitioned to digital broadcast environments. Thus, the amount of content for digital broadcasts has been considerably increased. In addition, as content for digital broadcasts, content for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image signal as a 3D image has been produced in addition to content for displaying a 2-dimensional (2D) image signal as a 2D image.
A technique of displaying a 3D image uses the principle of binocular disparity so as to enable a viewer to perceive a 3D effect and includes a glasses method, a non-glasses method, and a full-3D method. A user may need to wear a separate device (or 3D glasses) such as polarized glasses and shutter glasses in the glass method.
Stereoscopic displays separate the left and right images using 3D glasses. When the left and right images are not separated perfectly, an unwanted ghost image appears at the other side, which is called 3D interocular crosstalk.
3D displays with high interocular crosstalk level cause some trouble such as dizziness, sickness, etc.
Therefore, it is one of the most important factors in 3D display to measure exact 3D crosstalk level quantitatively.